


You'll Be Blessed

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Singing, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming parents might be the most terrifying adventure Blaine and Kurt have yet decided to encounter. </p>
<p>But there is no way it can go wrong if it begins with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Actually a sequel to "Let's have a baby", but can stand on its own.   
> Klaine and future stuff is all I can think of right now.
> 
> Inspired by Elton John's Blessed (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_u1wtR_Tvc) and Barbra Streisand's "If I could" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QFyKnMIa_4).
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It seems like Isabelle is trying to keep him at work _forever_. The whole day, she’s been giving him task after ridiculous task.

He had to prepare a presentation about why it’s a bad idea to turn the whole vogue.com website orange to celebrate Halloween, for god’s sake. _Orange_. And then he had to hold it in front of the web-design team.

He had to supervise the interns who were decorating the offices with fake spider webs. (And then calm a girl down who had accidentally stumbled upon a real spider web with a real spider in it.)

He should have gone home about half an hour ago; instead, he is sorting through a mess of buttons because Isabelle was thinking of a buttons fashion shoot. He is seriously this close to asking her what he has done wrong because there _has_ to be a reason why she is torturing him.

Because he is taking every task seriously, he’s concentrating hard enough on putting all duck-formed buttons onto the left and all silvery satin buttons onto the right pile, which explains why he doesn’t notice that it’s gone eerily quiet around him.

But then the music starts and Kurt’s head whips up to look straight at his husband, who is standing maybe 5 meters from him, wearing his good-luck red pants and a black polo with a red and white striped bow tie, doing his little side step thing he hasn’t been able to shake even after years of professional dance lessons. Kurt blames Dalton for brainwashing his husband.

Behind him, Rachel and Santana are doing what they probably think is a background dance and for some reason, they have soccer balls underneath their shirts.

Which is of course the second Kurt realizes what’s about to happen.

_Hey you, you're a child in my head_

_You haven't walked yet_

_Your first words have yet to be said_

_But I swear you'll be blessed_

Kurt’s eyes jump from Blaine to Rachel, unsure whether he wants to laugh or to cry, pretty sure he’s going to do both. His hand is immediately over his mouth, covering his gasp.

_I know you're still just a dream_

_Your eyes might be green_

_Or the bluest that I’ve ever seen_

_Anyway you'll be blessed_

It’s probably a testament to how used Kurt is to Blaine’s serenades that he only now realizes that they’re at his work place, but when he glances at Isabelle, she is grinning mischievously. Of course. The ridiculous tasks. Keeping him late at work. Of course Blaine has been in cahoots with her.

Isabelle jumps forward, grabbing Blaine’s hand and together they lead into the chorus.

_And you, you'll be blessed_

_You’ll have the best_

_I promise you that_

_I’ll pick a star from the sky_

_Pull your name from a hat_

_I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that_

_You’ll be blessed._

At this point, Kurt wouldn’t be able to hold back his grin if he wanted to. Blaine is mirroring his expression, as is Rachel, whose eyes are glistening. Even Santana is giving him a half-smile.

The music fades out and Kurt stands up from his chair, clapping loudly. A second later, he has an arm full of husband, who seems unable to hold in his joy for a second longer.

They clutch at each other’s backs, trying hard to fuse into just one person with the force of their hug.

“So, I guess…” Kurt murmurs as soon as he can catch a breath. Blaine takes a small step back, still holding onto Kurt’s arms tightly, and nods. “Rachel had her appointment today. We’re going to be parents.”

The squeal they hear from behind them is all the warning they get before Rachel bounces on them, trying to embrace both of them at the same time.

Kurt feels dizzy with the excitement and joy and paralyzing _fear_ , but when Rachel begins to tighten her hold on them, he finally steps back and looks at her with his best stern look. “Rachel, do not squeeze our baby. And no jumping around like that. And Blaine, what were you _thinking_ , having her dance like that?”

He feels like they’re not taking him seriously at all, the way they are sharing looks and laughing fondly.

“I promise, I will take good care of little Barbra.”

As if she knows that he’s still sceptical, she hold out her pinky finger, wriggling it until Kurt huffs out a laugh and pulls her against his chest by their pinkies.

His wet eyes finally leak a tear and his voice comes out rough when he whispers into her ear.

“Thank you so much. I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry. We’re officially going to be a family.”

She just nods against his chest in jerky little movements.

When they release each other, they are both smiling hard through their tears. Blaine puts a hand on both of their arms, lips quirking into a soft smile when Rachel takes a deep breath and looks at them both.

“I can’t wait.”

 

\--

Of course, Kurt takes a minute to scold both Isabelle and Blaine for putting him through such a horrendous day at work.

And of course, Santana loses no time to tell them that they are such an incestuous little family of attention-seekers that she might call child services before the baby is even born.

But then Kurt asks her if she isn’t excited that for once, she is actually going to be Auntie Tana. And she shuts up.

And then they all listen to Rachel’s beautiful version of “If I could” by Miss Barbra Streisand and Kurt and Blaine weep openly while Santana inconspicuously tries to wipe away a few tears herself.

Overall, they’re just really hoping that it’s true that music helps the development of a child even before they’re born.


End file.
